The present invention generally relates to physiological data processing and more particularly, to a system, method and portable device for monitoring physiological parameters of a person in the field.
A person's physiological parameters are traditionally monitored in clinical setting. However, field based monitoring has advantages of being able to monitor the physiological parameters over an extended period of time (e.g., hours or days versus minutes), in a person's typical environment, and during activities of that person. For example, it may be desirable to monitor the vital signals of an athlete (e.g., a professional, collegiate, or high school football, basketball, or baseball player) during a game or during practice for a game and in the athlete's environment (e.g., on the (hot or cold) football field, basketball court, etc.). Similarly, it may be desirable to monitor a patient's vital signs over an extended period of time in the patient's home and/or work place. In addition, monitoring vital signs over extended time periods (in the field) provides more useful information to allow an understanding of a person's physiological state.
It may be desirable for a biosensor sensor system that includes one or more sensors that are integrated or attached to the garment and wherein the biosensor monitoring device is removably attached to the garment.
There are various challenges to removably attaching a monitoring device to a garment. Specifically, the monitoring device must be easily connected to the garment by the user, but in a secure manner so that it does not inadvertently get dislodged. Second, the connections system must satisfy various manufacturability, performance, and usability requirements. Third, it is desirable to reduce or minimize the interference caused by the monitoring device with the user's activities.
These and other advantages may be provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.